


Laughter in the Rain

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Laughter in the Rain

The soft pitter patter of the rain outside the restaurant turned into sheets just as you and Emily paid your tab and left the restaurant, leaving you to run to the car as quickly as you could and avoid getting soaked in the process. By the time you opened the doors, both you and Emily were covered in thin sheen of water. “Maybe it’ll dry by the time we get home,” she laughed, turning the heat on full blast as you pulled out of the parking lot. 

“I tend to doubt it,” you replied.

The drive home took longer than expected because the rain had limited your visibility - you were barely able to see five feet in front of you. It didn’t matter though. As long as you were with Emily, everything was fine. Eventually you did make it back home, but it was still pouring, so you decided to wait a few minutes to see if the rain would let up. “I’m pretty sure it’s gonna go like this for the rest of the night,” you laughed. “Why don’t we just go out?”

“But we’re gonna get soaked.” Emily hated getting rained on. You didn’t though. You kind of loved it really. Especially when you could immediately go inside and get changed. 

“Exactly, it’s inevitable, so why don’t we just get out of the car and dance in the rain in the middle of the street. You and me. It can be romantic.” Emily looked at you like you were insane. 

She lifted her hood up over her head and at first you thought she was getting ready to just go with it, but she wasn’t. “I’m not dancing in the rain!”

“Why not?” You whined, knowing it would make her laugh.

Emily smiled, leaning over to place a kiss on your lips. “Because I’m not getting wet and you can’t even dance.”

“But that’s what makes it fun!” Without another word, you jumped out of the car and ran into the middle of the street, hopping up and down. In seconds, you were soaked to the bone, but it was fun. You kicked the water up with your boots, laughing as the rain saturated your skin. Behind the car window, Emily was laughing at your absurdity and finally she decided to join you, because fuck it, the rain wasn’t going anywhere.

Peeling off your coat, you threw it on top of the car and grabbed Emily by the hands, pulling her toward you and wrapping your arms around her neck. “See now isn’t this fun?”

Emily’s eyes softened and her stiffened muscles slacked in your embrace. “Yea, it kind of is. I guess you just bring out the wild child in me.” The rain never let up, and no one else was crazy enough to be out on the road, so you had the streets to yourself. It was so much fun to run around like crazy people and not care about anything, even the clothes sticking to your skin.

Eventually, you both tired out, but you didn’t want to go inside either. “Come here, baby,” you said over the roaring sheets of rain. In the midst of it all, she melded herself to you and despite the noise started swaying back and forth gently as if the softest of music was guiding you. “Thank you, love.”

“For what?” She asked, pressing her lips to your as the rain water ran over you both. You were soaked to the skin and getting colder by the second, but her kiss heated you from the inside out. 

Minutes passed, water spilling off your eyelashes and into your mouths as teeth and lips clashed amidst the storm. “For indulging my little dance fest,” you giggled. “It’s been fun.”

“I have to admit it has,” she laughed. “Even though you can’t dance.”

As if to prove her point, you pulled away and started doing the cheesiest dance moves you could think of. “But now I’m freezing. You wanna go inside?”

“Yes please!” Emily shivered as she grabbed your jacket and put her hand around your waist. “And maybe when we dry off you can get me all wet again.”

You snorted as you made your way up the stairs. Without the rain as your music, there was nothing flooding your ears but the sweet sounds of her suggestive laughter. “I would definitely enjoy that.”


End file.
